Insert name here
by tweetiebird818
Summary: La la la tamaki is a idiot and Harohi is a princess and the rest is a surprise read to find out if you dare and I know totally lame summery but better one inside trust me.,! Ps sorry for rating total parinded, also genre is a little romance, hurt/conffert and comaide if you know that Starks in there and much more
1. Chapter 1

Couldnt find any good ideas to finish the other 2 so sorry feel real bad so if anyone has any good ideas to help me finish I'm open typo suggestion and I was starting to feel really bad and I hope I can finish this story for you guys.

with lots and tons of love Tweetie

* * *

As Haruhi Fujioka exited her high school, Ouran Academy. She saw HIM, someone she would never see again after she took up a deal to be always protected, yet there he is white coalered shirt and dress pants and shoes. His dark black skin glissining and his head held high as if he were royalty and that is exactly what he was...King of Wakanda beloved by all his people and father to Haruhi Fujioka also known as Nabelung, princess of Wakanda and one out of two who will rule the Panther tribe it was her fate and soon she would have to leave but only when the silver cosmic glow comes home. '_I'll tell them who I real am tomorrow they ALL need to know'_ she thought to herself as she walked Home to the small apartment she lived with her royal guard ...


	2. La la

As Haruhi Fujioka was about to enter her apartment though the door she heard a familiar laugh coming from the other side it was HIM ,the man of royal, the king of Wakanda , she opened the door and ran to him and he welcomed her with open eyes.

"Dad I missed you so much! Why are you here?Is something wrong what's going on?"

"Nabelung, it's not safe here any more we must go instantly," T'Challa told his daughter, " there is no time to wait once we leave there will be no more of the Fujioka family." He said as he grabbed to dead body's out for the closet, with the thanks of a new SHILD device.  
Then placed them on the floor and lit to candles near the lit gas stove. The three of them walked out of small apartment complex and got into a mysterious black limo that would take them home.

...

The blonde,paranoid, Host club president was sitting at home watching the news. The Girl anchor finishing up her story about the princess of one of the last standing native African tribe was going to arrive in the states in the next week or so. He changed the channel to his favorite comedy 'Tom and Jerry' a funny cartoon about a cat that can't catch a very witty rat, when breaking news interrupted w/ the fact that a apartment complex burned down he looked at the address with large fearful eyes and picked up the phone and called the other hosts.

...

They all arrived as soon as they could with all the commotion going on and people trying to find their friends and family members. The Club split up, the devil twins to the east, Mori and Honey to the west, Koyoya to the north, and the young prince of the host to the south. They searched for an hour the commotion had almost died down. When the group had regrouped with no luck of finding their little hostess princess or in tamakis' twisted weird mind his little daughter. As they were giving reports a young girl with envelopes at hand walked up to them. She looked the same age as Haruhi and she wore long skinny jeans, black combat boots and a long red knitted hoodie sweater.

"Tamaki Suou, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyouya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka! Here these are for you," she said handing them each a yellow package envelope with there names written on them in neat printing," please read these and tell no one of them keep quiet and we have no problem tell someone and you will have a group of master assassins come and kill you in your sleep got that."

The young hosts looked at each other with confusion and looked back and the scene looked absolutely normal no strange girl in sight.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... Who is the wired Girl? and what is in the mysteries envelopes? **


End file.
